Unique Torture
by CrashDownPixie
Summary: Who knew the Christmas holiday would be such a strain on Sylar's control? Sylar/Danny


**Title:** Unique Torture

**Prompt:** Christmas

**Completion:** 03/50

**Part:** 01/01

**Author:** CrashDownPixie

**Rating:** PG-13 (or is it R-ish?)

**Spoilers:** _Heroes:_ None, I don't think. _Blind Dating_: whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary: **Who knew the Christmas holiday would be such a strain on Sylar's control?

**Notes:** I can't bring myself to write the juicy part of this fiction, but if any of you readers want to, you most certainly can. ;)

* * *

By the time the pattern is recognizable it is much too late for twenty-seven-year-old Sylar to save himself from infatuation. At first, it was manageable, to some degree even enjoyable. He hadn't felt this tied to someone…ever but then it change. Somewhere along the way it became more and sometimes it is all he can do not to do something about it. It even plagues his dreams providing the former bad guy with plenty of ideas. It was simply purest form of torture ever invented for him. If Noah Bennett ever found out how it was so simple to make Sylar crack, he would laugh long and harder.

The worst thing of the whole thing? The person inflicting this on Sylar's tentative control was absolutely unaware of it. This, of course, only added to the former watchmaker's plight. Sylar was almost constantly reminding himself that it would be a few more weeks. The season for it was almost over and then it would end. He hadn't counted on the perceptiveness of the others however.

Christmas day saw the end of the evolved human's battle. Jay's present made resistance impossible. Danny had smiled, big bright and beautiful as well, and thanked his best friend for _"getting him a fix to last until next December"_. It didn't take all of two minutes for Danny to cause his boyfriend anguish once more.

_"It's your turn," Larry stated nudging his brother's " roommate" in the ribs. Sylar blinked startled. When had the four people in between Danny and himself opened their next present?_

_"I-I'm going to get some air; skip me this turn." Sylar excused himself from the room and practically run out the door. The cold wind and loose travelling snow hit his bare skin as soon as he stepped on the sand colored porch but the distracted man couldn't bring himself to care. He just needed to escape temptation that's all. Just for a minute._

_"You alright?" Sylar blessed and cursed his luck at the same time as Danny came to stand next to him on the porch, torture instrument still in his possession. His hands rested lightly on the railing the circled the tiny porch and his left shoulder bumped Sylar's right as he waited for an answer. Some people didn't understand why Danny always stood so very close to them but Sylar knew on the first day the two had met. It was a way, one of the very few, for Danny to know exactly where the person he was talking to was. Sylar didn't mind the contact. After so many years of no one else's touch even the slightest was welcome…especially from this man._

_"Just needed to breathe."Danny let go of the hated and loved object for a moment to speak._

_"I know that Christmas morning with my family can be taxing," Danny started moving his right hand slightly so that it rested on top of his boyfriend's. "If you wanna take off for awhile, I'll make an excuse for you and give you a call when it's no longer a circus inside."_

Sylar had smiled at the offer. It was kind of his love to think of the fact he was utterly uncomfortable with social gatherings but he had no intention of taking up on the offer. He was trying to make these people like him enough to fully accept as a part of Danny's life because no matter what the blind man believed his family was still tenuous about trusting him. He didn't blame them. He was a serial killer, not that the people inside knew that, and the last person they fully accepted into Danny's life had ran to India without a word leaving a heart-broken Danny behind.

The unwanted thought of the treacherous witch, Leeza, still filled Sylar with an unpatrolled hate. Danny hadn't allowed Sylar any knowledge that would lead him to the cowardly woman until he was absolutely certain that the elder man wouldn't take off after her and leave him behind. Eventually Danny had given the name but Sylar didn't use it. He wanted too certainly but every time he thought about doing something to the fickle woman Sylar would hear Danny's voice pleading with him to remember that was better than that. Danny's voice reminded him that he wasn't who he used to be and that using his powers to get vengeance would be a step backward. There was never disappointment in Sylar's mental Danny's voice just as if it was actually Danny and Sylar would abandon any thoughts of finding the heartbreaker.

Besides, he always consoled himself with the thought that in the long run it didn't matter. Danny was happy now. _"Happier than I've ever known him,"_ Jay had informed the dark-haired man once in confidence. Approaching her in manner also meant reminding Leeza of Danny and sparking a desire for the blind man in her and that would not be allowed to happen. Danny was his now and forevermore. No one, especially not fickle ex-girlfriends, was even close enough to take his Danny.

Sylar sighed, as he entered the house, removing his coat and hat swiftly. He couldn't protect Danny from crazy ex-girlfriendss if he was dead from pent-up desire, however. It was two days following Christmas and he would be dead thanks to unreleased lust if he didn't do something soon.

"Danny?"

"In here!" The sounds of Casablanca reached Sylar's ears then and he had to marvel at how he'd missed the familiar sounds anyway. The movie was on in their house at least twice a week. It was one of those things that he accepted when he accepted the younger man as a permanent part of his. He would never ever claim Danny's love of Casablanca a burden; Danny had to accept that his lover had been a violent and unapologetic serial killer and that was much worse than a movie addiction.

The bedroom was a bit of a disaster but that was unsurprising consider that it the younger man's day of studying. Textbooks lay closed on the bed beside Danny and several were turned over on the floor. Danny's tape recorder was situated on the very edge of his nightstand and papers were all over the place. With an affectionate smile, the elder began picking the stuff up off the floor. Criminal Law, Abnormal Psychology, Abnormal Sociology, Criminal Justice… The irony was not lost on Sylar; one of the most wanted serial killers in love with a future lawyer.

He placed the books from the floor onto the television stand and gathered up the stuff from the bed. Sylar wondered how Danny would ever make it to his classes fully prepared if the former watchmaker wasn't there to get all his stuff together. The papers were shuffled into a nice neat stack and added to the pile off books.

"What," Sylar started crawling up the bed to sit next to the blind man. "Would you to do without me, Daniel?" He placed his hand at the back of Danny's neck playing with little hairs there. Danny mumbled happily leaning his head back into the touch his toes curling under the blankets.

"I have absolutely no idea." His words were slower than usual and his eyes were struggling to stay open. Sylar smiled lightly; Danny always got sleepy under the simple ministration.

"Why aren't you studying?"

"My brain was overloading. I had to take a break."

"And we certainly won't want that." A simple kiss to the forehead followed this comment. As Sylar was re-settling himself on his side of the bed the nearly empty red-and-white box on Danny's side table caught his attention. Jay given him the box of two hundred a mere two days ago and there were only two remaining.

"What happened to all your candy canes?"

"I ate them." Danny said with a shrug. The red staining his mouth was more obvious now then it had been and Sylar bit his tongue to keep in his groan. "I have a few left though. Do you want one?" His right hand stretched over to the box and pulled the last two out.

"No." Sylar's voice sounded strangled even to his own ears, but his partner either didn't pick up on it or chose to ignore it. The younger man pulled the plastic down around the minty stick and put it in his mouth. The elder's fingers curled in the comforter underneath him. Danny's tongue swirled around the candy removing all traces of the red stripes and Sylar bit his lip so hard as to draw blood. Danny sucked on the remaining white treat and Sylar's resistance was left in tatters.

The blind man removed the candy from his mouth with a wet pop to ask, "You sure you don't want one?" , and Sylar lost control. He placed himself over the other man's form and devoured his lips in kiss that turned Danny's mind to mush. Sylar's tongue removed every trace of mint possible from his boyfriend's mouth without remorse. His coarse palms ran up his sightless lover's arms until he had them pinned above his head and then the two pulled apart.

"Mine." Sylar's tone was breathless with lack of oxygen but the message was still clear. Danny laughed.

"Thank goodness." He stated in response and Sylar frowned above him. That was not the answer he had wanted nor expected. "I wasn't sure how many more of those I could eat." Sylar was stunned into silence. "I mean, candy canes are great but no one should consume that many. It's got to be unhealthy."

"You-you were doing that on purpose?" Danny grinned in a way that was a decent mixture of devious and seductive before leaning up and capturing his lover's lips in a kiss very similar to the one they just shared. Once they broke apart he leaned up even further and whispered into his lover's ear.

"Yes." Sylar growled at that response. He'd been tricked and it had been his own fault. He'd underestimated his opponent. Danny taunted drawling his words slowly. "The infallible Sylar brought to whimpers by a few pieces of holiday candy…who knew?"

Sylar pinned Danny's wrists even more and lowered his head to Danny's ear. "You will pay for that." A promise if the twenty-two-year-old had ever heard one. "When I'm done with you, Daniel, you won't be able to walk." Danny chuckled, for the express purpose of pissing his boyfriend off more, all the while cheering in his head. The plan had been a success.


End file.
